


A Little Space

by VixxN (KobutoriRisu)



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: But there is always love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, There aren't always happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/pseuds/VixxN
Summary: Jaebum's happiness causes Youngjae pain, but he has people who love him, and he'll be just fine.Eventually.





	A Little Space

“Oooo” Yugyeom said, looking up from the computer. “Here's another dating rumour about Jaebum-hyung.”

 

“You're not going to be able to keep it secret much longer, hyung,” BamBam said. “They're onto you.”

 

Jaebum grinned. “Well, I knew that it would come out eventually. It's been nice having a bit of privacy about it all, but she's amazing. We'll make it work. I just hope I don't have too many fans hating me.”

 

“Yeah.” Jackson said. “You know some will, can't let you be with anyone if they can't have you. But if you try to make every one happy all the time, you'll never succeed and you'll make yourself crazy. Lots of fans will be happy you're happy.”

 

Youngjae, who had previously been quite animated during the evening's conversation had become rather still. He was still smiling, and whenever Jaebum was looking in his direction he directed the smile at him, his leader, his friend - but as soon as Jaebum's head was turned it wilted just a little. A lesser smile, that didn't reach his eyes.

 

After a few minutes more of conversation about Jaebum's love life, and he excused himself, saying that he thought he'd have an early night. Jinyoung and Mark exchanged a glance. As Youngjae collected Coco from her basket where she was snoozing, Jaebum looked like he was going to protest. Mark asked him a question about his girlfriend, and Jaebum turned his attention to the eldest, smiling as he replied. Youngjae retreated to his room.

 

Shortly after, Jinyoung yawned and also excused himself, but instead of heading to his own room, he quietly approached Youngjae's.

 

“Youngjae?” Jinyoung called out softly, tapping on the door. “Can I come in?”

 

There was a small pause before Youngjae's voice came weakly, “Okay.”

 

Jinyoung went in, closing the door quietly behind himself. He walked over to Youngjae, sitting in his bed with the hood of his hoodie up over his head, Coco clutched in his arms and his face buried in her fur. Jinyoung took a seat on the edge of his bed.

 

“How are you going?” he asked gently. “You can talk to me about it.”

 

Youngjae's eyes peered up at him from Coco's fur, then his face crumpled, and his shoulders slumped.

 

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Youngjae tightly, hugging him snugly into his chest.

 

There were little shakes of Youngjae's body, telling Jinyoung that he was crying, even though there was no sound. Jinyoung held him, and started to stroke his head through his hood, rocking gently. “It's okay, Youngjae. It'll be okay.”

 

There was another tap at the door. “Youngjae?”

 

“Is it okay if he comes in?” Jinyoung asked. There was a sharp nod from Youngjae, but still no sound.

 

“Come in Mark,” Jinyoung called.

 

Mark came in and seeing the tableau in front of him, climbed onto the far side of Youngjae's bed, and slid up, wrapping his arms around the boy from the other side. The two sat, a sniffling Youngjae sandwiched between them, and made soft cooing noises, patting him gently.

 

Eventually Youngjae started to speak, with a little soft hiccuping voice. “I know... I know he doesn't feel the way I d.. do about him,” his voice was very quiet. “I never expected anything. I knew he never would, he likes girls. And it's OKAY,” he said, voice tremulous. “It's just... hard. Hearing about his girlfriend. I know I'll be okay...”

 

“Of course you will,” Jinyoung said softly.

 

“But I just hurt,” Youngjae ended.

 

“Of course you do,” Mark said, squeezing him.

 

Jinyoung pulled the hood back off Youngjae's head, carding his fingers through his hair. “You need time. It'll be okay. It just sucks NOW.”

 

“I know,” Youngjae nodded into Coco's fur. “I probably could use a little space.”

 

They fell into silence. Jinyoung kept running his fingers through Youngjae's hair, and Mark started rubbing his back. Eventually the sniffling petered away.

 

 

 

“Hey?” Youngjae said.

 

“Hmm?” Jinyoung replied.

 

“You two...” Youngjae said slowly. “Did you two ever... Have you worked it out... yet?” he looked up at Jinyoung with red, tired looking eyes.

 

Jinyoung smiled gently at him. “Yeah.” His gaze shifted to Mark. “I got there in the end.”

 

Mark reached out and took Jinyoung's free hand, squeezing it in plain sight of Youngjae.

 

Youngjae smiled. “Good. I'm glad. That actually makes me feel a little better. I always knew I couldn't have a happy ending, but I really wanted you two to.”

 

“Were we that obvious?” Mark asked with a soft laugh.

 

Youngjae giggled. “Yeah. You're so cute.”

 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung said affectionately, poking Youngjae in the ribs.

 

 

 

 

“Hey?” Youngjae said again after a pause, from the middle of his Mark-Jinyoung sandwich.

 

“Hmm?” Jinyoung replied.

 

“Would you...” Youngjae said a little uncertainly. “It's okay if you don't want to. But...”

 

“But...?” Jinyoung prompted.

 

“Would you kiss?” Youngjae said. “Each other?”

 

Jinyoung and Mark exchanged a surprised glance before looking back at Youngjae.

 

“Please?” Youngjae added.

 

Mark and Jinyoung smiled at each other. Mark leaned forwards, in front of Youngjae and Jinyoung met him in a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, and turned to look at Youngjae, he was smiling happily, the remnants of the tears in his eyes making them sparkle.

 

Mark ruffled his hair affectionately. “You're the sweetest thing. Why does that make you happy?”

 

Youngjae wriggled a little, still smiling. “I guess... I just like knowing someone is happy. Even if it's not me... yet. Gives me hope.”

 

“'Yet' is totally the right word to use.” Jinyoung wrapped both arms firmly around Youngjae and squeezed. “Someone is going to be lucky to fall in love with you and have you love them in return. You're adorable.”

 

 

 

 

“Hey?” Youngjae said once again after another pause.

 

“Hmm?” Jinyoung replied with a quiet chuckle.

 

“Will you two... will you stay? Could you sleep here? Is there enough room? I... just... I really don't want to be alone.”

 

“We'll make it work,” Mark said determinedly.

 

There was a little bit of manouevering as Mark and Jinyoung climbed under the covers on either side of Youngjae, and all three moved into laying positions. The bed wasn't big, there wasn't a lot of room, but they managed to make it work, Youngjae on his back with Coco in his arms, Mark and Jinyoung on either side cocooning Youngjae with their arms and legs, and putting themselves in contact with each other at the same time.

 

Jinyoung touched his forehead to the side of Youngjae's head, closing his eyes. Youngjae closed his and let out a contented breath and Coco wriggled a little in Youngjae's arms before releasing a soft whuffle and closing hers as well. Mark took a moment, resting his face in his hand, watching them all, and drawing little circles on Jinyoung's arm with his thumb.

 

There was a tap at the door. “Youngjae?” Jackson called softly.

 

Youngjae and Jinyoung's eyes opened again and all three looked at the door. “Come in,” Youngjae said.

 

Jackson opened the door, took one look at the puppy pile of them all squished in together, and smiled. “I was just checking you're okay. Looks like you are all taken care of. Come talk to me any time if you need it, okay?”

 

“Thanks Jackson,” Youngjae said quietly.

 

Jackson walked over, pushed Youngjae's hair off his forehead and kissed it. Then he did the same to Mark, and Jinyoung. “You're good boys,” he said fondly to them. He paused with his hand on the door handle.“I mean it, Youngjae. Any time. Or if you ever need someone to help you escape an uncomfortable situation. Just squeeze my hand and I'm your man.”

 

Youngjae nodded.

 

“Okay, I'll go run interference out there. If its needed. You... four...” he said, eyes resting on Coco a moment, “get some sleep.”

 

“Thanks, Jackson,” Mark said warmly.

 

Jinyoung put his head back against Youngjae's, Mark did the same on the other side, and Jackson left them with a little wave.

 

*

 

When a couple of days later, Youngjae announced that he was going to leave the dorm and move in with family, Jaebum immediately began to protest. It wouldn't be the same without Youngjae around all the time. How could he leave them?

 

Mark, who at the time was cuddling Coco, walked over to Youngjae and pressed her into his arms, before Youngjae could try to reply. He told Youngjae that of course he was taking Coco. He'd get lonely without the six of them, even if he was with family.

 

Youngjae smiled gratefully at him.

 

Yugyeom and BamBam were excited they would be able to have a room each.

 

Jaebum looked unhappy, with pinched lips and his jaw sticking out.

 

Jackson brushed past Youngjae, squeezing his hand briefly as he went by, and promptly started an argument about room reassignment, since Yugyeom and BamBam had the biggest room because they had been sharing.

 

Soon Jaebum was in the thick of the argument, and the reasons for Youngjae's departure were never given voice.

 

Jinyoung just slipped an arm around Youngjae's waist and they watched the others fighting.

 

 

* ~ * ~ *


End file.
